


Scheme

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Background C1-10P I Chopper & Alexsander Kallus, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, M/M, POV Sana Starros, Workaholic Alexsandr Kallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Sana gets Kallus to take a break.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Sana Starros, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pash Davane/Sana Starros
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the prompt other people’s reactions.

There are times when Sana pauses and wonders if Kallus finds their friendship as strange as she does. She’s a smuggler who makes irregular trips back to Nar Shaddaa and he’s a formal Imperial who grew up in the upper levels of Coruscant who doesn’t want to go back. They’re an odd pair, even if they’re both working with the Rebellion now. Other times Sana thinks he’s just grateful that someone thinks to pull him out of his workaholic trainwreck. His shift should’ve ended hours ago and he’s still at his desk sorting through data and making notes. The mess will close down for the evening meal in about an hour so clearly he needs someone to interrupt. Usually Chopper will chuck ration bars at him, but the last time she saw Chopper he was in a conversation with AP-5 and heading towards the storage facility. Sana leans against Kallus’ desk and clears her throat.

“Did you actually need something or did you come in here to antagonize me?”

Sana drops into the chair across from his desk with a snort. “Did you skip lunch too?”

Kallus frowns, then stares at his chrono briefly. “Chopper nearly dented my forehead with it.”

“No he didn’t, you caught it before he could.”

“Such confidence,” Kallus says as he appears to go back to his datapad. There’s a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

Sana laughs. Kallus sets his datapad down and raises his eyebrows.

“Normally I’d be delighted by the verbal sparring, but I don’t want to see you pout later if the mess runs out of that stew you like,” Sana teases.

“I don’t pout,” he protests.

Sana leans forward, resting her elbows on his desk and her chin in her hands. “Your boyfriend and my girlfriend are out there having a pull up contest. I had enough self control to stop staring at her arms long enough to make my way over here to tell you that neither of us should be missing this.”

Kallus stills. 

“We are missing them being gorgeous,” Sana prods.

Kallus glances back down at the datapad, but she can tell by the look on his face that he’s seen reason. She leans back in the chair and watches as he makes sure his work is at a quick stopping point then saves it. They make their way across the base at a brisk, yet dignified, pace, at least that’s what Sana is going to tell anyone that asks. It’s not difficult to get to the front of the small crowd that’s starting to gather. Then Sana sees Pash and Zeb still doing pull ups.

She grabs Kallus' arm. “She got all sweaty.”

“Human’s do that,” he teases dryly.

Sana means to laugh, but she wets her lips instead. She’s more than a little enamored with Pash’s arms. She manages to take her hand off Kallus as she watches Pash and Zeb dangle from the pull up bar as they laughingly start to trash talk each other. The two of them spot her and Kallus at the same time and both start grinning before they start doing pull ups again. Kallus makes his way over slowly, clearly admiring Zeb.

When he’s close he asks, “Showing off, Garazeb?”

Zeb’s grin is full of mischief. “No, if I was showing off I’d be doing this.”

Then Zeb lets himself dangle again before he uses his feet to get a grip on Kallus. Sana almost laughs at the way Kallus raises his eyebrows, but then Zeb uses his feet to pull Kallus up so that their faces are nearly touching. Kallus' smile is starting to go fond when Zeb leans in to kiss him. A few people in the crowd start whistling and egging them on. 

Pash drops to the ground with a laugh. “We’ll have to rematch when you aren’t so distracted.”

Both Zeb and Kallus are too busy kissing to answer, though Kallus gives Pash a rude hand gesture. Sana laughs in delight as her girlfriend leans down to pull her into a kiss. By the time Pash pulls away both Zeb and Kallus are on their feet and heading over.

“Dinner?” Pash asks.

“I hear they have stew,” Kallus agrees. 

Sana slips an arm around Pash’s waist as all four of them head to the mess. Pash leans in close. “You were right.”

“Most of my plans work,” Sana agrees.


End file.
